Third Place Playoff
by FairyQueen23
Summary: Enrique had tried to get his sister into blading. The only part that interests her was the building and repair part – which, after his match with Robert, he was grateful for. Enrique centered, European championship


**Anime** : Beyblade

 **Timeframe** : Two years before the main story line in Season One

 **Characters** : Enrique Giancarlo, Robert Jürgen, DJ Jazzman, and Carina Giancarlo ( oc )

 **Summary** : Enrique had tried to get his sister into blading. The only part that interests her was the building and repair part – which, after his match with Robert, he was grateful for.

 **Note** : Everyone does the 'Kai's sister or super powerful blader'. I love the thought of Enrique having a sister. Then I thought about how The Bladebreakers have Kenny and this bubble of an idea was born. Beyblade mechanics are so underrated. It's also kinda short, but that's usually I do. I like writing short things before hitting the longer ones. Great practice.

* * *

He made it into the final four of the European tournament, that itself was enough to set his ego up. The French blader, Oliver, was walking away from the beydish, clutching his blade after his defend by Johnny. The Scot was smirking; Enrique could see it even from his spot.

Next to him, Carina made a small noise. His sister was leaning against the rail, eyes locked on Johnny. Pale blonde hair was pushed back by a purple headband, stretching down to her waist. A few shades lighter than his.

"That was brutal, even by blading standards."

Enrique shrugged. "I expected nothing else from him. He aims to destroy, _sorella_." Pushing herself up, she stared up him. Her eyes – the same shade of blue as his own – locked with his. He grinned brightly. "Are you worried about my match with Robert? Don't be! I'll wipe him off the bey-map."

A giggle left her and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, leading her towards the locker rooms.

"I am a little worried – Robert is just as brutal as Johnny. And I just got your blade in top shape." Ah, so she was worried about his blade? A pout formed on his lips as he pushed his way into the locker room.

"I swear, you care more about that beast than me, your own twin. It hurts you know." Her laughter bounced off of the walls as he opened his locker.

"I put a lot of time into _Amphilyon_." It didn't escape him how she stressed the name. "Besides, I know you'll do great. But after Robert is Johnny; I'll have no time to repair the blade if it's damaged too much."

Stretching his back, he snorted. She worried too much. Grabbing his blade from his pocket, he passed it off to his sister as he changed into his battle armor. He was glad he did all those workouts – the armor was heavy as was the shield and sword he used.

His blade would be fine. Robert was nothing; he'd take him down and then Johnny. He wouldn't settle for anything less than number one. Adjusting the chest piece, he turned back to Carina. She was looking over the blade and he knew she was making sure nothing was wrong.

She knew the ins and outs of a blade, but wouldn't actually blade herself. He never understood it. Enrique held out his hand and she gave it back, picking up his helmet.

"Why don't you blade?"

Carina blinked, titling her head. "We've been over this, Enrique."

"Saying 'I'm no good at it' isn't a reason. You'd be amazing if you stayed with it." The honest sweet words he rarely spoke to anyone but his mother and sister. The many girlfriends got sweet nothings of course, but he never really meant them.

"I prefer this and this way, I don't have to fight you." She grinned, slipping his helmet over his head. "Now, go get Robert and made Papa regret doubting your choice in sports." He grinned back, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

"Cheer extra loud for me, _sorella_."

She walked him with him until the light from the stadium hit him. Patting his shoulder, she waved him off. Carina would be standing right there at the entry way – he never did well when they were together and he lost sight of her.

Stepping up, he faced Robert who stood in his own armor. DJ was rambling on, but Enrique ignored him.

"Hope your blade as insurance, Robert." The German blader gave him a bored look. The blonde felt his jaw tighten. He hated being ignored.

"Are we ready, bladers?!"

"Just call it already." That damn calm voice. He didn't even raise his voice, yet Enrique heard him loud and clear even over the crowd.

"3!"

Enrique gripped his sword raising his shield up.

"2!"

He saw Robert pull his body back, his flail pulled back until it hit the ground behind him.

"1! LET IT RIP!"

Pulling with all his strength, he released Amphilyon, watching as his beast and Robert's clashed in the middle of the dish. Robert seemed calmed; unfazed by the fast that Enrique had pushed his blade back.

"Amphilyon! G-"

"Griffolyon, Wing Dagger!"

Enrique clutched his fist, eyes locked on the large griffon as it aimed for attack.

"Amphilyon, counter!"

Amphilyon road, rushing towards Griffolyon with everything. Blocking the attack, he gripped the slightly larger beast in his arms. Each head roaring right into the ears of Griffolyon.

Enrique smirked. "Try getting out of th-"

"Griffolyon, finish this!"

With a powerful push of his arms, Griffolyon released from the hold, wings fanning out he dashed towards the two head dragon. Enrique heard Carina yelling but her words were blocked as he yelled at his beast.

"What are you doing?! Don't let this bird brain get the best of us!"

"Too late for that, Enrique."

The Italian snapped his eyes towards Robert, heart pounding in his chest at the look on his face. Always so calm, he was learning. Robert didn't seem fazed by anything in this battle and it was pissing Enrique off.

"It's not over!"

Robert said nothing to Enrique, only for his beast to finish this off with Wing Dagger. The Italian champion could only stare as his blade was knocked out of the ring, landing between his feet. He stared in shock for a moment before bending down to get his blade.

"Robert Jürgen from Germany wins this round, folks! And what a round it was!"

He saw Robert's blade fly into his hand and then his back as he walked away. He felt numb as he walked back to his sister, clutching his blade tightly. It was trashed – cracks were in it, some pieces even missing.

Tanned hands settled on his own but he couldn't look up at her.

"It's fixable." Her soft voice finally reached him as he stared at their hands. "I just gotta fix it up, _grande fratello_." His lips twitched. He did love hearing her call him 'big brother'.

Her hands squeezed his before letting go.

"Third place." That was all that came from his lips as he sighed. He started walking again and Carina slipped her arm into his.

"Best in Italy and third best in Europe. That's some damn good reputation you have." He still felt low but his spirits were getting higher. "And once I fix up Amphilyon, better than ever, you'll get another chance to prove just how great you are."

She would, he knew. Fix up his blade to perfection, better than before. She was talented at it. The best, if he was asked. While he learned how to blade, she learned how to build and repair them.

Clutching his blade, he took off his helmet and rested his head on hers as they settled into seats to watch Johnny and Robert.

"I expect nothing less from the best beyblade mechanic."

In that moment, as his eyes moved between the battle and his sister looking over his blade, he was fairly glad she decided to take up on beyblade repairs.


End file.
